


Snapshot III

by rosiesbar



Series: In All Kinds Of Weather [14]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Family, Fishing, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Photographs, Quintuple Drabble, Relationship Problems, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiesbar/pseuds/rosiesbar
Summary: A brief interlude in the main arc of this section. Hawkeye and Trapper take a break from their troubles and visit Hawkeye's father in Maine.





	

**St Croix River, Maine – June 1960 **

Hawkeye gazed out across the river, taking in the beautiful sight of the Maine countryside. There a breeze in the air, not a cloud in the sky. And then there was Trapper, standing at the side of the river, a fishing rod in his hands.

Silently, Hawkeye moved a few yards downstream away from his partner, baited his hook and cast into the river.

Trapper watched him out of the corner of his eye. "Still mad at me, huh?"

Hawkeye's hands tightened, and the line twitched. "I'm not mad. I'm _upset_." He continued to stare at the ripples of water as the lure bobbed and danced. "You _said_ you weren't drinking this week. You _said.._."

"Your dad offered!"

"You could have said no! And _then_ you tried to crawl into bed with your boots on!"

Trapper gave a sniff. "I don't remember."

"Do you _remember_ waking me up for sex at two in the morning?"

"Depends. Did ya do anythin' memorable?"

"I remember slapping you."

Huffing, Hawkeye re-cast his line. Trapper sulked. There they stood for a moment, each staring at the water, neither one of them talking.

"Why're we fightin', huh?" Trapper said at last. "This is s'posed to be our vacation! This is meant to be _fun_."

"And you can't have _fun_ without getting tanked or laid?"

Trapper fell silent. This vacation was also meant to be time away together to deal with their problems, and so far it had been an enormous failure. Not only had their problems come with them, but now they were also tasked with hiding them from Hawkeye's father. For two days they had smiled and chatted and dined and drank, and Hawkeye had tried to hide his disappointment when Trapper had ordered a Scotch instead of a lemonade, and raided the wine rack instead of the refrigerator. Last night, when his dad had suggested a night out camping and a day fishing, Hawkeye had thought it would be the perfect solution. Then he'd started passing the brandy around, and Hawkeye had watched with growing distress as Trapper had sunk once again into inebriation. But he'd said nothing.

Daniel had remained oblivious. He stayed up long into the night, singing campfire songs with his son-in-law, while Hawkeye slunk off to bed.

Even now, as he joined them, camera in one hand, fishing rod in the other, he seemed blissfully unaware of the argument he had almost walked in on. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" he declared with a smile. "Just look at that water!"

Trying to feign a good mood, Hawkeye kept his eyes fixed on the horizon. "Yeah, it's really beautiful."

Daniel raised the camera, hoping to capture a happy moment for posterity. "Smile, boys."

And they did, each of them turning and grinning at the lens. The photo came out great. To look at that photograph, a casual observer would never know that they had just had a lovers' tiff. In fact, you would never know that they were lovers at all.


End file.
